Superação
by Rosetta Brunestud
Summary: Kagome precisa superar seus medos, infantilidades e tudo o mais que anteriormente estivera nela para que possa viver feliz após um trágico incedente... Será que ela conseguirá? Oneshot, dramatic, 3ª pessoa InuYasha não me pertence, infelizmente u.u


**Superação**

Só mais dois passos e lá estava ele. Aquele corpo, desfalecido, que jazia no chão. Seus olhos não se habituavam ao fato, e teve que acelerar e ajoelhar a seu lado para sentir o fino fio que o prendia, agarrado a pouca essência que ainda possuía. Os olhos estreitavam-se, nublados, tentando se fechar. Não se sentia culpado pelo que fizera. Se acontecesse outra vez, o faria exatamente da mesma maneira. Sentira, no momento do impacto, uma dor resvalar-lhe o corpo, um latejar intenso, que foi até as maiores profundezas de si. Apenas, antes de ir-se totalmente, precisava ver aqueles olhos com os quais sonhara, aquele olhar banhado em lágrimas, da mulher que ajoelhara a seu lado.

- InuYasha... Você vai ficar bem... Olha, vamos pro vilarejo, a gente vai tratar desses ferimentos e... – Soluçava, entre cada palavra, em prantos. Queria crer que aquele era apenas um momento a mais, enquanto tudo evidenciava que seria o último ao lado dele.

- Kagome... – Ele sussurrou, a voz tão fraca quanto o resto de seu corpo – Não chore... Pare com isso... – Olhava para o céu, tentando se recordar, mas nada lhe vinha a mente. Nenhuma imagem, nenhuma lembrança nada... Sentia-se vazio, e leve como uma pluma. Forçava os olhos a se abrirem, e esses cada vez mais queriam fechar-se –Kagome... Volte pra sua era e... Seja feliz... Por mim, seja feliz... – Sussurrava cada vez mais baixo, os olhos quase fechados fixos no céu, escuro, que havia sobre suas cabeças. Era um dia nublado, e ele observava o céu com admiração pela primeira e última vez em sua vida.

- Não.. V-você... Você vai ficar bem... InuYasha... Eu preciso de você... E-eu... Não me deixa aqui... Por favor, não me deixa aqui... – Ela chorava, sem parar, em desespero, seu coração lutando contra a evidente realidade que via.

- Você vai ser feliz... Vai encontrar alguém... Que... Te mereça... Alguém bem melhor que eu... – Duas lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos, enquanto a angústia tomava o peito da colegial. Não queria vê-lo chorar, não queria ver o que acontecia. Ela o viu dar um leve sorriso, angustiado, enquanto se encolhia, e pegava a mão da moça, apertando-a, próxima a si – E-e-eu... Vou te proteger... Sempre, Kagome... – Abriu um pouco mais os olhos, tristes, trincando os dentes, apertando ainda mais a mão da jovem, que chorava – Amo você... K-Kagome...

Ela sentiu-o levemente afrouxar o aperto em sua mão. Desesperada, gritou, chorando cada vez mais:

- NÃO! NÃO INUYASHA! EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ! NÃO ME DEIXA AQUI! INUYASHA!!!! – A mão dele largou a sua inerte, e um leve suspiro transpassou seus lábios. Seus dourados olhos fecharam-se, e jamais ninguém os veria. Seu coração sofrido parara, sem qualquer piedade do quanto aquilo seria doloroso pra todos.

A colegial, sem conseguir parar de chorar, soluçando cada vez mais, deitou sua cabeça sobre o corpo, sem vida, daquele que tanto amara. Chorou em seu peito, abraçada a ele, como se pudesse trazê-lo de volta, arrastar sua alma lá pra dentro outra vez. Acariciou seus fios de cabelo cor de prata, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem sobre ele.

Ficaria lá, fingindo que ele estava apenas dormindo para o resto da vida, se seus outros amigos não a tivessem tirado de perto dele, delicadamente. E ela se rendeu, sem poder dizer nada. Palavras eram pequenas ante ao que sentia, e nunca sentira dor tão forte quanto essa, em toda a sua vida. Nada mais fazia sentido, tudo era apenas um borrão, tinha morrido junto com ele, sua alma estava recolhida, resguardada num canto, chorando, clamando pelo retorno dele.

Nenhuma das palavras de consolo dos outros lhe servia de nada. Mal ouvia o que lhe diziam, seu corpo estava tão morto quanto o de seu amado, e a recordação daquela mão, fria, soltando a sua, e a última visão dos olhos amarelo âmbar ainda estavam em sua mente e em seus olhos. Reviveu-as, intensamente durante todo aquele tempo.

Sentira que errara, culpara-se pelo que acontecera. Se não estivesse lá, quem sabe se estivesse na sua era. Ele morrera para protegê-la, e não parecera arrependido. Mas ela queria ter ido em seu lugar. Custava a crer e apenas por alguns segundos, todas as manhãs, ao se levantar, se perguntara se não o veria, o olhar emburrado, reclamando de qualquer coisa. Mas não, nunca mais o veria, e aquele último momento valioso que tivera próxima a ele fazia seu coração doer, e as lágrimas irromperem de seus olhos.

Voltou para sua própria era, e o poço foi lacrado. Viver com seus amigos seria doloroso demais, ver tudo pelo que passara ao lado dele seria tarefa impossível. Seu coração ainda chorava, quando lembrava de todos os momentos. Se fora para terminar assim, perguntara-se, porque começara aquela busca pela jóia? Porque conhecera aquelas pessoas? Porque os achara tão importantes? E porque conhecera InuYasha? E, principalmente... Porque se apaixonara tão profunda e perdidamente por ele?

E nada do que seus amigos da era antiga, ou seus parentes e amigos da era atual disseram para animá-la adiantava de nada. O tempo começou a sanar a dor, e suas mágoas foram enterradas, sempre prontas a reviver. Qualquer palavra, qualquer objeto.. Tudo o que lhe lembrava o que vivera a fazia sofrer e relembrar, e as lágrimas sempre retornavam.

E o tempo passou. Com este, recuperou o sorriso, e tornou-se novamente Kagome, uma menina feliz e comum da era moderna. Com apenas uma diferença. Não mais era menina. Daquele momento em diante, tornara-se moça, e redimira-se de todos os erros infantis que cometera, de todos os ciúmes bobos que sentira, não lhe permitindo desfrutar da companhia dele, naquela época de garota... Amadurecera, enfim, forçosamente, ao vê-lo se ir daquela forma.

E foi na primeira noite que voltara a despejar seus costumeiros sorrisos, posterior a manhã na qual voltara a tornar-se viva, a ser a colegial que antes fora, com apenas algumas diferenças, que aquilo acontecera. Deitada em sua cama, os olhos fechados, sentiu uma mão acariciar-lhe os cabelos. Sorriu, ante ao afago, e sentiu uma mão apertar a sua, docemente. Sentiu aquele aperto, as garras tocando levemente sua mão, como fizera naquela noite. Abriu os olhos, sobressaltada, mas não havia ninguém. A mão a soltou, e ela pensou se não fora um pesadelo infeliz, por apenas um momento.

Depois, sorrindo, lembrou-se dele. Era a primeira vez que não chorara ao pensar nele, somente sorrira, docemente. Era ele. Não havia sonhado, cumpria sua promessa, estava lá, a seu lado. Ela apenas sussurrou carinhosamente, ainda sorrindo:

- InuYasha... Eu também... Eu também te amo.

As feridas em seu coração jamais ficariam perfeitamente curadas, mas ela, agora, estava em paz consigo mesma. Depois de tanto sofrer, enfim, vira que sempre havia um caminho. E seria por aquele que seguiria, deixaria sua tristeza pra trás, e, ao pensar em seu eterno amado, não mais choraria, e sim daria um belo sorriso. Afinal, ele não poderia ser para ela uma lembrança triste, e sim recordação da época de sua vida na qual estivera mais feliz.

E agora, enquanto sentia a brisa, fresca, da janela que antes dele entrar se encontrava fechada, ela experimentava a vida como uma alegria, e via que a morte dele não fora, certamente, o fim da vida dela, mas sim o recomeço constante, que todos um dia sofreriam. E agora, tendo ele a seu lado, sempre a protegendo, não havia mais nada o que temer. E a brisa sussurrou aquela voz doce, que um dia preenchera de alegria sua vida, e que agora a tornava completa:

- Não chore... E seja sempre feliz... Eu a amo...

FIM

Fanfic Concluída em 18/12/2006

Olá Essa fanfic é bem old, nunca tive coragem de postá-la antes, até porque não conseguia encontrar um nome para ela. É uma oneshot singela, levemente dramática... Como sempre, meu tema preferido que é a morte... Não chega a ser uma "O sabor de sua Lágrimas" mas dá pro gasto xD

Um agrado para os Inu to Kag fans, já que todos temos gostos e preferências, né? Eu prefiro ele com a Kikyou, mas o dever do bom escritor é conseguir escrever com qualquer casal... De qualquer forma eu nunca desgostei dos dois. : p

Talvez venham mais fics desses e outros casais Aguardem : D

Bem, aguardo reviews °°

Mil beijos °U°

Rosetta Brunestud


End file.
